vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rias Gremory
|-|Regular= |-|Post Volume 12= Summary Rias Gremory is the daughter and second child of the Gremory Family. She is the primary female character of the series. Rias became the heir after her brother, Sirzechs, became Satan Lucifer, losing his right as heir to the house. After being announced as the heiress of the Gremory Clan. Rias is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin and blue eyes (blue-green in the anime). Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair. Although Rias has worn various types of clothing throughout the series, her most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer) with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Rias also tends to wear seductive lingerie and thongs, especially when she has a desire to sleep with Issei. On some rare occasions, Rias wears glasses when she's deep in thought. Rias is shown to be kind, soft, loyal and caring to her servants. She rarely ever raises her voice when she's speaking, even when she's displaying her serious side. She is proud of her family's name, but she does not like being seen as Rias of the Gremory Family. The reason for her living in the human world (as revealed in Volume 2 of the novels) is because there, everyone sees her as Rias, not as a Devil or as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | 7-B | 7-B, likely higher with Extinguished Star | At least 7-B, possibly 7-A, likely higher with Extinguished Star Name: Rias Gremory, Ria-tan (by Sirzechs Lucifer), Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, Princess of Destruction, Switch Princess, Crimson Bust Princess (by Azazel), Swi-chan (by Kuroka), Mum (by Ophis) Origin: High School DXD Gender: Female Age: ''' 19 '''Classification: Pure-Blooded Devil, High-Class Devil, King, Member of DxD, Former President of the Occult Research Club Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Demonic Force Manipulation, Magic, Aura, Longevity, Shapeshifting, Energy Projection, Teleportation, Healing, Energy Absorption, Flight, Lightning Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Mind Reading, Mind Control and Memory Manipulation (Has only used these on normal humans), Binding, Illusion Creation, Barrier Creation, Summoning, Can disintegrate matter, Magnetic Ball Projection, Night Vision, Enhanced Sight and Hearing | All previous abilities enhanced, Can double her power until she reaches her limit, Can bypass defenses, Can transfer her power to other people and objects Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Comparable to Akeno) | City level (Stated to have power comparable to that of an Ultimate Class Devil. Forced a previously casual Kokabiel to block her attack and still harmed him, although slightly) | At least City level (Should be on par with Akeno as they are portrayed to be equals, defeated a Ultimate-class devil on her own), likely higher with Extinguished Star (Completely disintegrated most of Grendel's body and reduced Ladon to ashes; Issei stated that her ultimate move is almost comparable with Sirzechs' casual attack in his True Form) | At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Far superior to her base form and should be on par with Ultimate / Satan Class opponents. Damaged Níðhöggr, one of the Evil Dragons who are noted to be more powerful than the Five Dragon Kings which formerly included the likes of Tannin. She can also double her power until she reaches her limit.), likely higher with Extinguished Star Speed: At least Supersonic+, possibly higher (Superior to Issei) | Massively Hypersonic (Stated to be comparable to Ultimate Class Devils) | Massively Hypersonic (Shouldn't be much slower than the likes of Xenovia and Irina) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Faster than base) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class | City Class | At least City Class | At least City Class, possibly Mountain Class Durability: At least Large Building level | City level | At least City level | At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Should be comparable to Issei in this state) Stamina: High Range: At least several meters | Hundreds of meters | Hundreds of meters | Hundreds of meters, likely higher Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: Very High (Creates strategies for her servants to undergo during battles) Weaknesses: Holy objects (Common for all Devils). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power of Destruction' (Horobi no Chikara):' A type of demonic energy that allows her to release energies that can disintegrate matter, both living and inanimate, with relative ease. She is further able to control the shape and power of the technique such as creating multiple softball sized bullets to lessen the destructive force yet increase the range of her attack. **'Extinguished Star (Ikusutinguisshu Sutā):' Rias' ultimate one-hit kill technique created from the change in Rias's demonic power due to the influence of Issei's power. Rias manipulates her Power of Destruction into a compression of unimaginable amounts of demonic power; takes form of an enormous sphere with a mixture of crimson and black aura radiating from inside of it that lauches it toward her enemies in a slow velocity. It has the ability of a magnetic force; pulling the enemies towards it and get disintegrate by the latter. Its destructive power is stated to surpass the speed of the retiring system in the Rating Game. *'Demonic Power: Rias has all the common skills and powers of a Devil. She is also shown to be at least somewhat proficient in the use of spells, such as the ritual to drain energy from Issei's left hand to let it appear human again, healing, teleportation by magic circle, and others. *'Oppai Beam:' Rias has gained the ability to project a red light from her breasts, which recharges Issei's energy. Each use of this power causes her breasts to temporarily shrink in size, which makes Issei cry even though it's sometimes necessary. Her breast size will restore itself after a few days of rest. *'Expert Tactician:' Though outsmarted several times throughout the series, Rias has proven herself to be an excellent tactician and has saved her team along with others many times due to her profound intellect and her ability to handle unexpected difficulties calmly. *'Flight:' Being a Devil, Rias can fly using her wings. *'Memory Alteration:' Rias has shown that she has skills in memory alteration, using it on Issei's Parents. *'Crimson Extinct Dragonar' (Kurimuzon Ekusutinkuto Doragunā): A combination technique between Rias and Issei. Issei uses his Red Wyverns and they sync both of their auras and the Wyverns attach themselves to Rias to create her own female version of Issei’s Scale Mail. The armor acts just like Issei's, boosting Rias's abilities and giving her the ability to utilize Boost, Transfer, and Penetrate until she reaches her limit. Key: Base | Boosted | Post Volume 14 | Crimson Extinct Dragonar Others Notable Victories: Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) Ryūko's Profile (Note: This was True Life Fiber Synchronize Ryūko and Crimson Extinct Dragonar Rias. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Samus Aran (Metroid (verse)) Samus Aran's Profile (Both were 7-A, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Demons Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Seduction Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Element Users Category:Illusionists Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7